High School Never Ends
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Inspired by the song by Bowling for Soup. The Sonic gang have to go to high school. Drama, romance and humor ensure. What's more to say? Sonamy, Knuxouge, JetxWave, Silaze, SonicOC, KnuxOC and more. Rating for suggestive themes at times.
1. This sucks!

**Well.. Nelly and my sister, Hannah (BlazetheCat01 & otttofan) both have high school Sonic stories, and I guess I felt a little left out. Thus, this sad excuse for fanfiction was born! *trumpets sound, playing very off tune* Huzzah!**

**They are animals in this fic, however, which is different from their stories. I used to prefer to write these guys as humans, but all of a sudden I really like them as their animal selves much more. I guess I just like the original them, the way they were supposed to be viewed. I will also warn you that I am compulsively a sappy romance writer, so that may sneak into here too. But for the most part it'll probably be humor/drama, as that's how high school really is.**

**AND IT NEVER ENDS! *bursts into song***

**Alright, I think that's everything I wanted to say here besides saying that Sleepover will be updated soon, I hope. I have a small case of writers block for it but I think I'll be able to overcome it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Get used to it!**

**&&**

"Come on Sonic, it'll be fun!" Tails mused in a cheerful voice in a pitiful attempt to make his best friend and older brother figure to walk outside. Usually he couldn't get his blue friend to stay still, but in a strange turn of events that followed their entire circle of friends receiving letters telling them that they had to go to school after Eggman had been defeated, it was just the opposite. "If you don't go, you'll be in serious trouble!"

Sonic mumbled something incoherent as Shadow, who was no happier then Sonic about the situation but was acting much more mature then the blue blur, took it upon himself to trudge into the house and drag the boy by his feet, if need be. And apparently, it was. "Shadow!"

Shadow didn't respond and dropped him as Sonic stood up and dusted himself off. "I still don't see why we even have to go. It's stupid! It's not like we're going to learn much in two years of high school."

Tails shook his head. "You'd be amazed, Sonic, what you learn. I think it's a wonderful idea, I love to learn!"

"Geek." Shadow muttered as Sonic elbowed him. "Ow. Just kidding...maybe."

"Play nice now, Shadow, and I'll give you a treat." Sonic teased. Shadow glared at him and Sonic instantly knew it was time to change the subject. "Plus, we have to wear these stupid uniforms! I don't do clothes!"

Tails snickered as Shadow smirked smugly. Sonic realized what he had said sounded wrong only after he had actually said it. "Oh, I..uh..mean-"

"_SONIC!!_" A high pitched voice called, cheerfully. Sonic wearily turned his head to see none other then Amy Rose dashing over to him and pulling him into her signature hug. "I'm so glad I finally found you guys. I was worried I was going to have to walk in alone and look like a looser."

Sonic laughed uncomfortably and pet her head awkwardly. "Hi, Amy."

Tails waved at her as she smiled at the duel-tailed fox. She let go of her favorite blue hero and dusted off her skirt even though she hadn't gotten it dirty. She giggled and twirled. "I thought I was going to hate these uniforms, but their actually really cute!"

It didn't look bad on her either. The girl's uniform consisted of a white button up shirt that was long sleeved, being fall, a navy blue sweater over it and a gray and a lighter hue of blue striped tie. The skirt was pleaded and was the same shade as the blue on the tie. She had on gray knee-high socks and the black shoes that were, unfortunately, dress code and the ugliest aspect of the outfit. As for her signature red headband, it still sat safely on top of her head, keeping her petal pink quills out of her face for the most part.

Shadow stuck his tongue out at the pink hedgehog briefly as she blew raspberry back at him. The two were certainly of the same species but rarely got along. He, personally- and along with Sonic, ironically- hated the male uniforms. The top part of it was the same but for pants they were darker gray pants and ugly black shoes. Shadow, however, had altered his so that he wore his rocket shoes and teared the bottom of the pants to give it a jagged look.

Amy giggled as the groop continued to walk in the direction of the school. "You're going to get in trouble~!" she sang as he flicked her in the head. "OW! Jerk."

"Whatever." Shadow replied in an even monotone. Amy didn't bother responding.

Knuckles walked over, carrying a Power Rangers lunchbox. "Hey, guys."

Sonic burst into laughter. Tails looked at him oddly, Shadow rolled his eyes and Amy was stiffling giggles. She nudged Sonic. "C'mon, stop that. It's rude."

"Why do you have that?" Tails asked as he pointed at the montrosity that held Knuckles' lunch.

Knuckles looked at it and then back at the kitsune, seemingly perplexed as to why Tails was asking such a ridiculous question. "Sonic said it was required?" Amy glared at the now in tears hedgehog, who was still laughing away as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

Once Tails had told the dread locked echidna that he'd been punked, he was fumed. So fumed that he walked over to Sonic and tried to punch him in the face, but the blue blur was too fast for him and dodged swiftly. He had just barely missed Amy, however, who was standing next to Sonic. She jumped and fell onto the fence, squealing. "AH! Knuckles!"

He cracked his namesakes and threw the lunchbox into the trash. "Sorry, Amy. Didn't see you there." He mused as he walked away with the rest of the guys, shoving Sonic a little.

Amy looked irate. "Of course you didn't, no one ever does!" No one responded, which only made Amy even angrier. "Hey! Are you guys listening to me? Guys?!...." Once again, no answer. Enraged, Amy chased after them, waving her fists around madly. "WAIT FOR ME!"

**&&**

It seamed as though the entire hall had gone silent as Rouge glided in. Every eye was on her as she strutted down the hallway, chewing on a chunk of pink bubblegum, blowing a bubble every once in a while. She was fully aware of the attention she was receiving, and quite frankly was used to it. She leaned on Amy's locker door as she smiled at the boys. "Hey." She replied seductively, as always. She blew a bubble. "What's going on?"

"You're leaning on my locker." Amy mused, arms folded. She seemed upset that everyone forgot that she existed as soon as Knuckles had shown up, and now with Rouge there that meant even less people paying attention to her presence now. Rouge took no notice to the petite girl. "Hello?"

Rouge did hear the girl, however, and got up and moved away from the locker. Amy muttered a 'thank you' and opened her locker, carefully placing things so that they were easy to locate when she was in a rush to get to class. Rouge blew another bubble and shifted her weight, resting her hands on her hips. "So?"

"Nothing." Shadow replied as he slammed his locker shut. A few girls giggled and pointed to him, obviously awe struck that such a bad boy was in spitting distance of them. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." Rouge answered as she felt someone smack her on the butt. She turned her head to see a group of male seniors walking away. She winked in their direction, and they winked back. Knuckles didn't look pleased. "Aw, what's wrong, Knuxie, jealous?"

Knuckles glared at her. "No, I'm not." He turned to his locker and began to stuff things into it. "Stupid bat girl."

Rouge smirked at him, deciding to spare him for now of any sort of torture. Making fun of Knuckles was her favorite hobby, mostly because he made it so easy. She'd been the one to help Sonic think of the Power Rangers lunchbox fiasco. She was sort of disappointed because apparently no one had gotten pictures of it.

Sonic and Tails closed their lockers as they joined the circle formation around Amy and Knuckles, who were still putting things in their respective lockers. Knuckles was slow and Amy had a delayed start. Sonic and Rouge were placing on bets on who would finish first. Amy closed her locker and glared at them, obviously not happy that they were placing bets on her.

Rouge got 25 cents. She looked at Amy and winked. "Congrats." Amy replied sarcasticly as Knuckles closed his locker. "You're offically a-"

Before Amy could finish her sentence, the bell rang. The 6 teens rushed to homeroom, which they all, apparently, shared together. Sonic decided that he was going to sit dead center, because he wanted to be the center of attention. Shadow took the back corner, and Knuckles and Tails sat on both sides of Sonic. Rouge sat behind Knuckles, grinning, and Amy sat next to her and behind Sonic, pulling out a brand new pink notebook and beginning to doodle hearts.

Other kids piled into the room that they knew, which were Espio, Silver, Blaze and Shade. Blaze sat next to Amy and Silver sat behind her and next to Espio. Shade sat in the other back corner besides the one that Shadow was sitting in. One girl, a big breasted mint green cat with dazzling yellow eyes glared at Rouge and sat down behind her.

Vector walked into the room wearing glasses and sat down at the teachers desk. Sonic and co. besides Espio, who simply shrunk down in his seat, exchanged glances. Vector stood up and wrote on the white board with messy handwriting his name. "My name is Mr. Vector." He explained, as if he were talking to a bunch of 3 year olds. "And I'm your homeroom teacher."

Sonic looked at Knuckles and grinned. "Alright! Vector will let us get away with anything." Knuckles nodded and looked back at the front of the room, where Vector was struggling with his glasses.

"Since when did Vector wear glasses?" Knuckles mused.

Espio rolled his eyes. "He doesn't, he just wears them to look smarter."

"It isn't working." Sonic added in as Vector began to take attendance.

Eventually, after Vector was done massacring the pronunciation of even Amy's name, the bell rang and everyone split apart for their first block. Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge went one way, Amy, Espio, Blaze and Sonic another, and then Shade, Silver and Tails in a third.

**&&**

"I say 221 is this way." Knuckles pointed towards the stairs leading towards the gymnasium.

"No, it's this way, you knucklehead." Rouge spat, pointing towards the stairs.

Shadow groaned inwardly.

The two had been at it for 3 minutes, debating over which way the health room was. Since they were equally stubborn and pride-ridden, neither one of them would admit that they were wrong or go with the other. They were both convinced that they were right and the other was wrong. Shadow was convinced that there were going to be very, very late.

Eventually, the bell rang and both darted off in their respective directions, mutting something about how stupid the other was. Shadow rolled his eyes and walked off in the direction that he had initially suggested, which was where he assumed the health room was. And, not to his surprise, he was correct. Knuckles and Rouge were no where to be found.

The health teacher was a muscular looking man with a buzz cut. He was all the bit intimidating for the girls and boys that were not Knuckles or Shadow. As he did role call he wasn't happy at all that Knuckles and Rouge had both pulled no shows. When they bursts through the door going a million miles a minute, he was furious.

Rouge was a bit shocked that with a shake of her hips she wasn't able to get rid of her fresh new detention slip. Knuckles had ripped his up and in turn received a second as well as a third.

"Maybe Sonic was right." Knuckles mused as the three walked out of their class. "High school does suck."

Rouge nodded in agreement, walking off toward the bathroom to fix her hair or do her makeup or something that Knuckles honestly didn't catch because he was too busy trying to figure out why the Chaotix had came to school and left the Master Emerald all alone.

**&&**

Amy cleared her throat as she stood up, a little bit intimidated by the class. "My name's Amy Rose and I like to dance." She sat back down and allowed the rest of the class to introduce themselves. It was cheesy, but it seamed as though the teacher, a little old lady who was _waaaaay_ too old to be teaching, was enjoying herself. She bounced up and down every time someone said their name, and commented on everything from their hair to their noses to their kneecaps.

The worse part was that they had recieved assigned seats. The cat from before that was making faces at Rouge was seated next to her, texting away. Amy knew better then to tell on her; the one thing you did not want to be on your first day of highschool was a tattle tale, it was simply not a good reputation to put up and maintain.

Sighing, Amy gazed across the room at Sonic, who was having a apparently riveting conversation with a pretty looking white fox. Why was it that someone he had just met caught his attention so well but in order for him to listen to a word Amy said she had to glomp onto him and make a fool of herself? It didn't seam fair to her.

The teacher stood up, shockingly short, and wrote some things that were so small that nobody could read but they didn'y say anything. Amy was still in shock that this little old lady could reach the white board, period.

Blaze, who had luckily been placed right next to the pink hedgehog, elbowed her and let out a small grin. Amy matched it weakly and watched their poor excuse for a teacher try and get the attention of her class, but it just wasn't happening. Amy had a feeling that she was going to fail History.

**&&**

**That's all I'm going to write for now. I'm tired and hoping that there's a snow day tomorrow so I can sleep in. Yikes.**

**Alright, you know the drill. Review and you get a hug from Amy....and if you don't like Amy...why are you reading this? Just kidding. Review and you'll make a short 14 year old girl very very happy! Isn't that a reward in it self?**


	2. Changes

**Finally, chapter two. Special thanks to Blazethecat01 for pretty much forcing me to write this. Best friends can be scary... *shivers***

**Disclaimer: Own nothing... never will... *sighs* But Caitlyn is my own character. Don't use her without permission. Yeah. 'Nuff said. Let's get on with this before Nell comes at me with a chair.**

**&&&**

Amy never thought she'd be so happy to hear a bell ring. Back in her crime fighting days, that usually meant a bank was being robbed or something was stolen. But in school, it was the sweetest sound anyone could ever hear. They thrived simply for that moment when class was out of session.

The pink hedgehog collected her things and began to walk out until she felt someone tug her backwards, via her arm. Amy fell backwards and turned to face the mint green cat from before. She had dazzling blue eyes and- even though Amy wasn't trying to notice- her figure was fuller then most other girls her age. Amy gazed back at the door way. She could barely see Blaze's fleeting head amongst the crowd. She sighed inwardly and looked at the cat. "Yes?"

"I'm Caitlyn." She announced, very boldly. Her voice was warm and luscious, much nicer then Amy's own squeaky voice. "And I was wondering if you needed someone to show you around school. You know, like a tour."

Amy took a second glance back at the door. Blaze was no where to be found. She was too far away for Amy to see any spec of lilac fur. _Well_, Amy thought, _it's better then walking around alone_. _She seams nice enough_. "Sure, thanks. That's sweet of you."

Caitlyn nodded and took a few long strides in front of her. She turned her head and let out a small smile. "No problem. You're Amy Rose, right?"

Amy nodded. Caitlyn smiled at her and took the lead through the door and down the hall. Her hips swayed with every step that she took, her mint green hair bouncing perkily. While following Amy subconsciously touched her short pink quills. They weren't nearly as active as Caitlyn's hair was. What was this feeling coming over her? Envy? Jealousy? She barely knew this girl!

She stared at her as she followed obedietly in fascination. She didn't think it was possible to be that beautiful. Sure, she'd seen Rouge. But something about Caitlyn just entranced her, it made her want to suck up some of her beauty for herself. She felt prettier just by standing by the shapely cat.

Caitlyn took a sharp left as Amy followed quickly. She sure had a face paced walk. "That's the gym over there," She said as she pointed her manicured thumb. "and over there is the cafeteria. The library is down the hall from there and Senior Hall is down the other."

Amy gazed in every direction Caitlyn pointed in. She nodded and noted everything mentally as well as saying "mhm" and "okay" in moderation. She almost didn't notice when Sonic passed them in the hall. But, being Amy Rose and all, she did eventually and somehow managed to not tackle hug him, but she did run over and smile at him like a lovesick puppy.

He sighed inwardly. "Oh, hey, Amy."

She giggled as she bounced lightly. "Hi, Sonic!" She gushed, her eyes twinkling happily. She felt giddy and excited. "How has your day been so far? I can't believe we haven't had any classes together yet!"

That, Sonic thought, is because I went to the guidance consular and specifically requested no classes with you. Thank god.

Caitlyn stared at them for a long moment before finally meeting Sonic's eyes. He had to admit that she was pretty; her haircut was flattering, her breasts were perky and her hips were the right size. Not to mention her sexy, mysterious eyes. She winked at him discreetly and, luckily for both her and Sonic himself, unnoticed by Amy, who was too busy staring at him in awe.

**&&&&&&**

Blaze hustled down the hall. She didn't bother trying to make eye contact with anyone; the game plan was to get through the crowd as quickly as possible without drawing too much attention to herself. Where was her next class again? And where in the world was Amy? She was more outgoing then Blaze herself was, she'd be able to figure out where the class was. Amy'd be able to ask for directions. Blaze wasn't about to risk that kind of humiliation.

Amidst her speed walk towards the door at the other end of the hall she accidentally brushed shoulders with a male dog. He looked at her and barked. "Watch where your going you stupid cat!"

Blaze shrunk back as he approached her again. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come searing through her body. He was going to hit her, she knew it. She'd seen one too many movies.

She heard a slam, however, and felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see Rouge standing in front of her and the boy who had attempted to assault her had apparently skidded across the floor and crashed into the lockers behind him. Blaze was breathless as she looked at the ivory bat.

Rouge smiled at her and then looked at the dog. "If you know what's good for you you'd run now and leave my friend alone...unless you want a nuclear wedgie and a broken nose."

The boy jumped to his feet and dashed away with his tail between his legs. Rouge snorted and turned around and outstretched her hand to Blaze, who had slid down the wall in relief when she saw that Rouge had come to her rescue. The cat happily grasped Rouge's hand and was pulled to her feet. "Thanks Rouge."

Rouge winked at her. "Anytime, hun. I hate guys like that. He was a major wimp anyways." She smirked and then motioned for Blaze to follow her down the hall, which she did. "Besides, I know that if it were me about to get decked you would have done the same."

Blaze wasn't so sure that she'd had have the guts to do anything to that caliber but she nodded and smiled all the same. She intended well, she liked Rouge and now was even fonder of her for saving her skin back there. High school sure revealed sides of people that Blaze thought that she'd never see.

**&&&&&**

"Home sweet home!" Sonic cheered as he fell face first into Tails' couch. Everyone had decided to meet up at the kit's house after school. Tails really didn't have a say in the matter but he wasn't complaining too much. That is, he'd nagged, as long as no one makes a mess. But he knew better then that; Sonic and Knuckles were going to be in the same enclosed space. Something was going to break.

Tails himself followed shortly as well as the rest of the group (Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Blaze and Silver). Knuckles threw himself on the couch, completely forgetting that Sonic was laying there. They soon broke out into a fight. Knuckles grabbed Tails' vase and threw it at Sonic. It shattered on impact with the blue blur's face.

"**KNUCKLES**!" Tails shouted and fell to his knees, picking up the shards of the vase.

"It's Sonic's fault for pushing me!" Knuckles defended.

Sonic winced and held his eye. "You jumped on me!"

"I didn't see you there!"

"How could you not, you big red oaf?"

"What did you call me?"

Silver and Shadow jumped in and restrained one of the two boys before another fight could break out between them. Amy's hands flew over her mouth and Blaze threw her hand into her face in exasperation. Shadow, who was restraining Knuckles, threw the echidna behind him and into a wall. "Stay." He commanded, rather rudely.

Knuckles opened one eye and growled as he threw a punch at him. Shadow, pulling a chaos emerald out of his quills, Chaos Controlled out of the way and somehow managed to deck poor Tails. "...Oops.." Knuckles mused as Tails grasped his face in pain. "Sorry, Tails."

Amy walked over to Tails and knelt down. "Can I see it?" She asked in as calm of a voice as she could muster. The fox removed his hands to reveal a black eye. Amy whipped her head around and glared at Knuckles. "You're awful, do you know that?"

"I didn't mean to hit him." Knuckles said defensively. "That was meant for Shadow."

"You shouldn't have been fighting anyways!" Amy shrieked as she helped Tails up and lead him to the bathroom. She shook her head. "Men."

After Amy patched Tails up and both Sonic and Knuckles calmed down the group, minus Shadow, sat down and began their homework. Shadow promptly walked out of the house and down the street. Sonic was about to question him but Amy elbowed him and shook her head no.

As soon as the dark colored Hedgehog was gone Sonic huffed. "He's so sour all of the time, it bugs me."

"You bug me." Knuckles mused and looked at him. Sonic blew raspberry at him.

Tails, who had been previously silent, took it upon himself to break up the bickering before it once again grew into something more serious. "Guys."

"Sorry." They both apologized in a monotone.

There was another round of silence as everyone continued to do their homework. Occasionally someone would speak up and ask Tails a question and he'd answer, but other then that it was pretty quiet. After they had all finished their homework (which took them a good half an hour even though it was their first day) they began to disperse.

"Hey, Amy?" Sonic mused. The pinkette whipped her head around and smiled at him cutely. "Can I, um, talk to you for a minute? I need to ask you something."

Amy's heart thumped in her chest a thousand times more then it should have. Her smiled widened, stretching across her face joyfully. "Of course!"

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off into another room. Amy could hear her heart throbbing. _This is it_, she thought. _The moment I've been waiting for. He's finally going to ask me out! Eee!_

"Okay." He began. He looked at the wall, pointedly looking away from Amy herself. It would be harder to say while looking at her. "Here it goes. I know how much you like me and all, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd back off a bit. I mean, there are a lot of people at the school and I don't want them to get the wrong idea about us.. ya know?"

He took the moment to look at her. It was obvious that she was sad. Let down, too. Her eyes brimmed with shock, betrayal. Her hands were clenched at her sides protectively and he was sure that at any moment she'd burst into tears and whack him upside the head.

Her lower lip trembled a bit before she pulled it back to close the gap between them and nodded curtly. "I.. okay. I'll try."

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

She muttered something that he couldn't make out and brushed against him as she made a bee-line for the door. He felt something creep into his stomache but decided to ignore it. Knuckles, who was walking by at the moment, watched Amy book it out of the room and looked at Sonic. "What did you say to her?"

Sonic sighed and ran his hand over his quills. "Something she needed to hear eventually."

Knuckles looked at him. "You didn't."

Sonic didn't say anything. Knuckles shook his head and walked off.

**&&&&&**

**Yay! I finally updated. Sorry this took so long, I was having a minor case of writers block. This chapter introduces some of the drama, but still has some of the humor elements in it. I'll warn you that the humor doesn't last long. This story is going to get very dramatic, and fast, too.**

**R&R!!**


End file.
